The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to healthcare.
An important part of caring and treating patients is understanding and transcribing the audio conversation between a clinician and a patient. The possibilities of the conversation are vast and the resulting transcript should accurately include the entire conversation for the clinician to review at later time for diagnosing and treating the patient. Currently, many clinicians have opted to hire a person to act as a scribe and manually record and transcribe the conversation, which is an expensive solution to transcribing a conversation.